Polyjuice Potion
'''Polyjuice Potion '''is a potion used to take on the appearance of any other living person. It is extremely complicated to brew, even frustrating most adult witches and wizards. Only a few have brewed it successfully in the series, those being Romulus Wolfsbane, Hilda Weaver, Zelda Weaver, Carl Cooper and Estella Blackthorne. Description While Polyjuice Potion can be used to change gender and age, it can never be used for animal transformations or those involving half-humans or non-humans. It can change voice as well, but NEVER personality. It only lasts for four hours per cup, so the drinker must not waste it. It debuted in My Nephew the Babe, in which Carl successfully brews it at Hilda's request, the latter having double-booked herself for two adult weekend classes at the Golden Sun Library, Ultimate Potion Making and Cooking Around the World. Carl used it and a wig of Hilda's hair she made for his use to transform into her and attend the Potions class so she would appear to be in two places at once. It later appeared in Freaky Tuesday, where Zelda brewed it to switch places with LeAnn while she switched places with her for a bet that they (in each other's bodies) can't handle the other's job for a whole day. They end up tying. Hilda brewed one for the first lesson in Carl's sixth year first class in Harder and Harder Class Time, which he recognized as he brewed it a few years prior. Its final appearance in the original series is in That Hunky Uncle, in which it is the last resort for Carl sabotaging Zelda's date with Professor Wolfsbane. It works like a charm when he says (as Zelda) that he doesn't want to be with the teacher and it saddens him. Zelda HERSELF is later angry at Carl for this and punishes him by taking his cauldron away for a month. Ingredients *Knotgrass *Lacewing flies *Fluxweed *Leeches *Horn of Bicorn *Boomslang Skin *Piece of person the drinker is turning into Brewing Instructions All instructions assume a copper cauldron is being used. Preparation To make the proper Polyjuice Potion, the lacewing flies must be stewed for three weeks before making the potion and the fluxweed must be picked at the full moon. Part 1 #Add 3 measures of fluxweed to the cauldron (must have been picked at the full moon). #Add 2 bundles of knotgrass. #Stir 4 times clockwise. #Wave your wand then let the potion brew for 1 hour. (A pewter cauldron requires 1:20 and a brass one 1:08) #Add 4 leeches to the cauldron. #Add 2 scoops of lacewing flies to your mortar, then crush them with a pestle into a fine paste and add 2 measures of the paste to your cauldron. #Heat for 30 seconds on low heat. #Wave your wand to complete this step of the potion. Part 2 #Add 3 measures of boomslang skin to your potion in the cauldron. #Add 1 measure of bicorn horn to the mortar, crush with a pestle to a fine powder, then add one measure of the bicorn horn powder to the cauldron. #Heat for 20 seconds on high. #Wave your wand and let the potion brew for 18 hours. (A pewter cauldron requires 1 day, and a brass one 20 hours and 40 minutes.) #Add 1 additional scoop of lacewings to the potion. #Stir three times, anticlockwise. #Split your potion into multiple doses, if desired, and add the piece of the person you wish to become. #Wave your wand to complete the potion. Trivia *In earlier drafts of My Nephew the Babe, LeAnn Holsclaw (the writer, not the character) suggested that Carl Cooper (the creator of the series/another writer) have Hilda use a spell to transform Carl into her, but Polyjuice Potion was eventually chosen by Cooper. Category:Magic Category:Potions Category:Magical Objects